


Thoughts on the Wedding Day

by Reneeyanceywriter



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Book 1: Outlander, F/M, Inner Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 05:59:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16056998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reneeyanceywriter/pseuds/Reneeyanceywriter
Summary: In honor of the forth anniversary of the airing of the wedding, a small dribble of what might have been going through Jamie and Claire's minds as they prepared to wed.





	Thoughts on the Wedding Day

It is hard to believe he is getting married today. He knew that, somehow, he and Claire would end up here. Had known since their eyes first meet in that shed. But, he never expected it to be like this. To protect her from that bastard BJR. That is the reason they all thought he was getting married. Deep inside, he kens the truth of it. That it was.only part of the reason. He is deeply in love with her and, A Dhia, does he want her.

Married! Yes, she wasn't entering this church to hear a homily. She is to be joined to Jamie. To Mr Mactavish, no Mr Fraser. James Alexander Malcolm Mackenzie Fraser. JHRC! She knows it is the only way. But...It is more them just the upcoming ceremony, as serious as it is. It is the wedding night. The marriage must be consummated to make it legal. To protect her. And, Christ Almighty, why does that thought send a.shiver of thrill through her? To give into the heat that has been with them since the very start.


End file.
